The present invention relates to the field of semiconductors and, more particularly, to forming a dielectric layer at a low temperature.
There is an increasing demand for semiconductor devices of reduced size. The performance characteristics of semiconductor devices become more important as device size decreases. Accordingly, processes that enhance performance characteristics are important to improved semiconductor fabrication. For example, capacitor performance can be improved by improving the dielectric constant of the capacitor""s dielectric layer and reducing leakage across the dielectric layer.
Ultra thin dielectric films can greatly affect the performance of semiconductor devices. Ultra thin films are normally used as dielectric layers in semiconductor devices. Conventional ultra thin films and dielectric fabrication methods require high temperatures and are often inadequate to allow significant reduction of semiconductor device size.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of forming a dielectric layer or ultra thin dielectric film.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a method of forming an ultra thin dielectric film or dielectric layer on a semiconductor device is disclosed. According to one embodiment of the present invention, a semiconductor device is provided. An oxide layer is formed over the semiconductor device. A silicon-containing material is deposited over at least a portion of the oxide layer. The oxide layer and deposited silicon-containing material are converted to the ultra thin dielectric film by processing the deposited silicon-containing material and the oxide layer in a high density plasma.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of forming a dielectric layer on a semiconductor device is disclosed. A semiconductor device having an oxide layer is provided. A silicon-containing material is vapor deposited over at least a portion of the semiconductor device. The deposited silicon-containing material and the oxide layer are converted into the dielectric layer by utilizing a high density plasma.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a semiconductor device is disclosed. The semiconductor device includes a substrate and a dielectric layer. The dielectric layer is formed over the substrate by converting vapor deposited silicon-containing material and a thin oxide layer using a high density plasma.
Other methods and devices are disclosed.